My Heart Will Go On
by Catheesayshey
Summary: Une histoire inspirée du célèbre film avec des personnages spéciaux inspirés du groupe McFLY! Deux soeurs se voient obliger d'épouser des hommes qu'elles détestent. Entre-temps, sur le magnifique Titanic, elles y rencontrent l'amour.


**Author note :** Bon voici ma première fiction sur ce site! Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps avec une amie et nous aimerions la continuer! Mon amie est MGC ( vous pouvez la retrouver ici : .net/u/2337310/MGC et ici .com/u/733370/MGC ) Une excellente écrivaine! Donc, l'histoire est simple. On s'est inspiré du film Titanic et nous avons rajouté des personnages inspirés d'un groupe que nous aimons beaucoup ; McFLY) Amusez-vous et n'oubliez pas de nous faire des reviews! Désolé pour les quelques fautes! Et dites moi si vous aimez le format des dialogues? Sinon, on peut changer! Bonne lecture :)

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le matin d'un nouveau jour annonçait une nouvelle ère… Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux les faisant virevolter derrière son dos. À travers la fenêtre de sa petite voiture, elle entrevit sa triste destinée qui se définissait en une vaste prison flottante. Le Titanic l'attendait. Ce bateau si grand, si fort, si robuste qui parcourrait les mers vers de nouveaux lieux. En fait, cet immense paquebot traverserait l'océan atlantique pour rejoindre les berges de l'Amérique à New York. Même si sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter que tout ceci était une superbe opportunité pour leur famille et que cette concession en valait la chandelle, la jeune femme ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser toute sa vie, ses souvenirs et tout ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais tenu derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui semblait penser la même chose et la soutint du regard. Au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule. Sa sœur avait toujours su la réconforter dans les moments difficiles, c'était donc son devoir de lui rendre l'appareil. Avec hésitation, mais avec la plus grande grâce du monde, les deux sœurs avancèrent vers le quai, suivit de leur mère ainsi que des multiples portiers qui transportaient une quantité suffisante de vêtements pour toute une population. Il est vrai qu'elles se trouvaient dans une famille aisée, que dis-je, riche et noble, alors la mode avait toujours suscité un grand intérêt auprès des deux jeunes femmes alors âgées de 17 et 18 ans. Leurs robes simples mais raffinées bougeaient au rythme du vent, les obligeant à ralentir et à s'arrêter quelques instants, juste assez pour encore une fois se soumettre au supplice qu'était la contemplation du bateau. Pourquoi devaient-elles faire ce voyage déjà ? Leur mère se tint derrière elles.

Mère : Allez mes filles. Votre destin vous attend. Marianne donne exemple à ta petite sœur et avance.

Marianne : Pourquoi devrions-nous y aller, Mère?

Catherine : Ça ne me tente pas…

Mère : Oh! Cessez ces caprices! Je n'en ai rien à faire! Je vais me remarier et comme ça, notre famille pourra vivre encore aisément. Je fais cela pour vous, mes chéries!

Catherine : Uh-hun…

Leur mère leur lança un regard blessant et s'avança vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle savait très bien que ses filles allaient lui obéir.

Marianne : Ce n'est pas déjà assez que notre père soit mort… En plus il faut que notre p… mère aille se marier en Amérique pour mieux « survivre » à la dure réalité des riches de ce bas monde…

Catherine : Oui… Mais… Oh et puis on monte sur ce fichu bateau! Que le supplice finisse un jour!

Marianne : Ouais, tu as raison…

Catherine : L'Amérique s'offre à nous. Dès que nous y serons, nous nous enfuirons!

Dit-elle suivie d'un rire nerveux… Mais, elle sourit à sa sœur et fit un pas vers l'avant. Marianne ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de la suivre, même si malgré elle, l'Angleterre allait lui manquer.

{ … }

Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin sur ce long et interminable quai, une partie de carte se livrait dans un petit pub. La table ronde était entourée de quatre hommes qui tout en jetant des regards sérieux vers leur jeu, se regardaient nerveusement et hésitaient. L'enjeu étant deux billets pour le bateau qui partait dans une dizaine de minutes ainsi qu'une somme d'argent considérable, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. En équipe de deux, les hommes se consultèrent par des signes et furent enfin prêt à jouer.

Homme 1 : Alors les poulettes, vous jouez ou pas ?

Jeune homme : Oui Oui, mais on va vous laisser commencer, allez-y.

L'homme leur lança un sourire mauvais et déposa ses cartes sur la table de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse les voir. Le jeu contenait une simple paire, efficace, mais plutôt banale. L'autre lui lança un regard surpris et il haussa les épaules.

Homme 1 : Bah quoi ! J'avais que ça …

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et déposa ses propres cartes sur la table. Même chose que l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de s'emparer en hâte des billets et de partir en courant et en criant vers le paquebot. Les deux hommes les regardèrent partir, puis décidèrent de vérifier par combien les autres les avaient battus.

Homme 1 : Hey mais attend, on a des meilleures cartes qu'eux !

Homme 2 : Oui ! Ils nous ont bien eu ces deux fils de pute, on avait gagné ! Et maintenant ils sont partis avec NOS billets et avec NOTRE argent !

Homme 1 : On les rattrape ?

Homme 2 : Pas l'temps, le bateau part, regarde …

En effet, au loin, on apercevait le Titanic qui quittait le port vers de nouveaux horizons, sous des tonnes d'applaudissements de la foule qui lui faisait un dernier au revoir.

{ … }

Les passagers du pont supérieur n'hésitèrent pas à aller rejoindre leurs appartements. Les au revoir n'étant pas dans leurs cordes, les deux jeunes femmes Davis allèrent s'enfermé dans leur grand salon pour y défaire leurs valises. L'une semblait triste et l'autre beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

Catherine : Rooh! Pourquoi tu fais la baboune? J'suis certaine qu'il y a tout plein de beaux jeunes hommes qui nous attendent…

La dernière phrase fut dite avec un brin de sous-entendu. Sa sœur aînée la regarda d'un drôle de regard.

Marianne : Tu ne penses qu'à ça toi?

Catherine : Euuh… Peut-être que oui? Peut-être que non? Et puis, nous sommes jeunes, profitons-en!

Marianne : Rester cloîtrer parmi tous ces enfants de riches, espiègles et égocentriques!

Catherine : Hurm… Hurm… Nous faisons parti de cette « classe » d'enfants de riches espiègles et égocentriques!

Marianne : Parle pour toi! Moi je ne suis pas ça! Je ne le serai jamais! Je ferai tout pour m'enfuir de cette vie si… prévisible. Je veux de l'aventure! De l'amour ! L'imprévu est toujours plus agréable.

Catherine : Tu sais bien que je te suivrais partout! Mais ne me dit pas que je suis prévisible! Peut-être espiègles et un peu… Je dis bien UN PEU égocentrique! Mais jamais je ne ressemblerai à ces vieux snobs sans aucun jugement pour ce qui ne concerne pas l'argent!

Marianne : Oh calme toi! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Je te testais! Et puis, tu décris très bien notre mère…

En parlant d'elle, cette dernière fit son apparition dans la grande pièce et surprit ses filles.

Mère : On parle encore de moi? Allons, il y a un grand souper ce soir, donc préparez-vous. De beaux prétendants n'attendent que vous.

La dame Davis sortit rapidement et laissa ses deux héritières dans le salon. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et Catherine commença à imiter leur mère ce qui fit rire Marianne.

Marianne : Qu'est-ce que je te disais! Elle va nous trouver un gosse de riche et va nous forcer à nous marier avec lui!

Catherine : Ooh, elle n'a jamais réussi et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle réussira!

Marianne : Tu es dont bien optimiste.

Catherine : Tu me connais!

Marianne : Ouais…

La cloche pour annoncer que le repas allait commencer dans moins d'une heure retentit. Les jeunes femmes se turent et commencèrent à se préparer contre leur gré…

{ … }

Les deux garçons étaient arrivés juste à temps à la porte d'embarquement avant que les portiers ne referment les portes derrière eux. Essoufflés mais soulagés que leur stratégie ait marchée, ils essayèrent de trouver leurs « appartements », pour ne pas dire la minuscule pièce dans laquelle ils passeraient leur séjour comme toute personne en 3e classe, en d'autres mots, les pauvres. Après quelques minutes de recherche assidue, ils arrivèrent devant la porte marquée du numéro 536, leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver une pièce ou régnait une odeur franchement douteuse, où les matelas se résumaient à des bouts de tissus sur des ressorts placés sur des lits superposés, et où les rats vivaient en grand nombre. Bref, le grand luxe. Ils se contèrent toutefois chanceux d'être là, puisqu'en bout de ligne ils avaient eu leurs billets gratuitement avec même un peu d'argent, et avec ça ils pouvaient aller finalement en Amérique, là où ils pensaient trouver une vie meilleure. Le plus grand des deux jeta son sac sur le lit du haut et s'apprêta à défaire ses choses lorsque l'autre l'arrêta.

Jeune homme : Hey, on avait dit que c'était moi sur le dessus !

Jeune homme 2 : Ah bah premier arrivé, premier servit !

Jeune homme : Ah, Danny, fait pas chier !

Danny : Franchement Tom, c'est qu'un lit !

Tom : Va te faire foutre.

Danny : Moi aussi je suis content que tu fasses ce voyage avec moi.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit du bas.

Tom : En tout cas, au moins on est là, c'est ça l'important, non ?

Danny : Ooooh oui, on va conquérir l'Amérique, devenir riche et se marier à de jolie gonzesses

Tom : Rêve toujours. Disons plutôt qu'on fera de notre mieux.

Danny : Pfff, comme tu veux.

Tom : T'as pas quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim !

Danny : Nan désolé j'ai tout mangé, héhé..

Tom : Pfff, faudra attendre que les riches et ensuite la classe moyenne aient mangé et ENSUITE, on pourra peut-être espérer avoir des restes.

Danny : Ben non voyons, t'inquiète ! Ils ne peuvent quand même pas nous laisser mourir de faim ! Un peut d'enthousiasme s'il vous plait ! Si je continue à être le seul optimiste ici je risque de m'étouffer avec ma propre joie de vivre, alors fait un effort.

Tom : Ben oui, ben oui.

Danny : Alors ?

Tom : Alors ?

Danny : Beeeeen, pas de plan d'attaque, d'alternative, rien ?

Tom : Pour quoi ?

Danny : Bah pour le divertissement ! On va passer des semaines sur ce bateau, il faut se divertir !

Tom : Avec quoi ?

Danny : Mais des femmes, voyons !

Tom : Arrg, Danny, des fois je me demande si tu penses à autre chose ! Si tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver des « femmes » pour nous ici, c'est que ta joie de vivre t'as aussi aveuglé. Les pauvres dans notre rang sont en partie des familles ou des hommes comme nous, alors pas beaucoup de divertissement – à moins qu'il y ait des choses que tu ne m'aies pas dites. Sinon, on ne peut pas approcher des plus riches, c'est contre nature …

Danny : Là c'est toi qui fais chier, tu me démoralise !

Tom : Et je le fais avec plaisir

Danny : Connard.

Tom : Oh Oh, pas de gros mots ! Quand tu commence c'est comme une chaîne sans fin !

L'autre roula les yeux et continua de défaire son sac en attendant l'heure où ils pourraient aller se remplir l'estomac.

{ … }

L'heure passa et les deux jeunes Davis ainsi que leur mère firent leur entrée dans la grande salle de banquet. Tout était décoré à la fine pointe de la mode d'antan. L'argenterie brillait, les luminaires scintillaient et une ambiance chic et grandiose régnait. Leur entrée ne fit pas inaperçue parmi les gens de la place. Tous les hommes étaient en smoking élégant et classe et les dames et demoiselles portaient des robes des plus hautes marques et des plus diversifiées. Les Davis ont longtemps été une grande famille riche et tout le monde les connaissait. Dès que l'annonce de la mort du paternel fut répandue, tous envoyèrent leur condoléance à la famille. Ça faisait déjà quelques mois que ce triste évènement s'était produit. Personne n'avait réellement une idée précise sur la mort de Mr Davis. Certains disent qu'il avait beaucoup de dette et qu'il se serait suicider, d'autre prétendent même que ce serait Mrs Davis qui aurait planifié le meurtre de son mari, pour s'en aller vers un mari beaucoup plus riche et ainsi finir sa vie avec le moins de dettes possibles.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour l'une des Davis. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, sa mère l'avait promis à un jeune homme de haute lignée. Avançant vers la table qui se présentait à elles, aucune d'entre les deux jeunes femmes ne savait ce qui leur attendait. Leur mère Brittany Davis avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Un vieillard et un jeune homme assez séduisant, il faut l'avouer. Mrs Davis envoya Marianne salué d'autres personnes. Elle garda Catherine près d'elle. D'un regard suppliant, elle suivit sa sœur partir vers les femmes plus âgés…

Mrs Davis : Bonsoir messieurs.

Mr Poynter : Bonsoir, bonsoir.

Catherine remarqua le jeune homme qui se trouvait à la droite du vieux snob sans importance. À première vue, il était assez séduisant… Mais il devait sûrement faire parti des enfants de riches espiègles et égocentriques… Elle baissa la tête en signe de salutation et le garçon fit de même.

Mrs Davis : Catherine, j'aimerais te présenter Dougie Poynter, ton futur mari.

La jeune fille prit du temps avant de comprendre ce que ça mère venait de lui dire. Elle leva la tête et foudroya sa mère d'un regard qui en disait long… Comment avait-elle put?

Mr Poynter : Ils feront plus ample connaissance lors du repas. Bon, je vous laisse je dois aller récupérer mon autre fils qui semble bien aimé votre aîné… Bonsoir.

Puis, le père de Dougie partit laissant la petite famille Davis avec son fils. Dougie semblait gêné de la situation et sourit drôlement à sa douce promise. Cette dernière lui renvoya un regard dur et amer… Ne voulant pas lui laisser aucune chance et d'espoir. Puisque c'était sa mère qui l'avait choisi, elle ne le marierait pas. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place suivit de Dougie… La soirée passa et il l'exaspérait…

Dougie : Eh puis au dernier tournois de criquet, mon frère Harry a remporté haut la main le championnat.

Catherine : Uh-hun…

Dougie : Oh et la dernière fois, j'étais au premier rang du dernier opéra de l'heure à Londres. Un magnifique spectacle.

Catherine regarda l'horloge poser sur le haut de la cheminé un peu plus loin. Il se faisait un peu tard et elle se sentait « mal ». En fait, elle ne supportait plus cette atmosphère qui n'était pas la sienne.

Catherine : Il se fait tard… Et je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je vais re…

Dougie : La soirée ne fait que commencer!

Catherine : Je pense qu'il serait mieux que j'aille me reposer.

Dougie : Mais je n'avais pas fini mon histoire de golf!

Catherine : Une autre fois peut-être…

Dougie : NON! Tu restes là. Ça serait mal vu si tu partais.

Catherine : Et alors… Je me fiche éperdument de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Alors, sois galant et laisse moi partir!

Dougie : Une difficile… Je sens que tu va bien me plaire.

Catherine : Dans tes rêves, ouais !

Elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant vers la sortie. Sa sœur qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer depuis le début du dîner, n'avait pas manqué un geste de sa part. Elle voulut la suivre, mais elle était présentement occupée par le frère de ce Dougie, Harry Poynter.

Harry : Qui a-t-il?

Marianne : Je devrais aller rejoindre ma sœur…

Harry : Pourquoi donc… Elle est avec mon frère, elle doit être comblée!

Marianne : Euuh… Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Harry : Allez reste, nous étions en pleine discussion.

Il lui fit de grands yeux pour la charmer d'avantage. Il avait sorti sa galanterie pour cette Davis et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Marianne : Okay, encore un peu. Où en étions-nous?

Harry : Donc, je disais…

**Author note :** Prochain chapitre très très bientôt!


End file.
